In Another Resort-Style Life: A Fluffy Dandy Oneshot
by castellahiri
Summary: AU. Danny x Mindy. Fluffy one shot about some other universe where Danny and Mindy are young adults/teens and go to the same beach resort and meet each other for the first time during spring break with Stevie and Gwen.


In this story, there is some other universe where Danny and Mindy are teens/young adults and end up at the same beach resort for spring break. The characters are based off of the characters from TMP, but their backgrounds and relationships might be a little different just to fit the flow of the story. Also, this story is loosely based on the story of how I met my ex-boyfriend during spring break a few years back, haha.

Characters and setting: Mindy, Gwen, Stevie, and Danny. Mindy and Gwen don't know Danny or Stevie before arriving at the resort. Mindy and Gwen are friends from high school, for the purposes of this story.

* * *

"Mindy, I hope you know I'm not going to let you stay in this hotel room all night when there is an entire resort to explore," Gwen said as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, brushing her hair.

"But this movie is so good!" Mindy protested. She was sitting criss-crossed on her bed, watching a romantic comedy she'd already seen a million times on the hotel TV.

"You've already seen that one!"

"Have not," Mindy lied.

"You literally watched it at my house last week." Gwen walked into the room and grabbed the remote control from the nightstand. She pressed the power button, shutting off the TV.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Get up and get dressed. We're gonna go hang out with people."

"People? Gwen, we don't even know anybody here."

"Not true. I met a guy near at the Sand Bar earlier while you were in here and he invited us to hang out with him and his friend at the skate park."

Mindy gagged. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said. Some random guy? He's probably a serial murderer. And a skate park? He probably wants us to smoke weed with him."

"This is our first time on vacation together! I refuse to let you waste it. Plus, he said his friend is cute."

Gwen was right. Her and Mindy had been planning this trip since last fall. They were seniors in high school, and this was their first time out on their own. This spring break was their last break together before heading off to college, and it had taken a lot to convince her parents that a trip with her friend was a good idea. Mindy sighed. "Fine. I'll go for one hour."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," Danny laughed as he sat on the top of a half pipe with his friend Stevie. It was dark outside. A few days prior, Stevie had convinced Danny that it was a good idea to make a day trip over to Long Island and sneak into a beach resort there. He'd assured him they wouldn't get caught, and so far today they'd been having a great time hanging out at the beach, getting free smoothies at the Sand Bar, and swimming in the huge outdoor pool. Now they were in the resort's skatepark, waiting on some friends they'd met earlier to join them.

"I'm glad you agreed to come! You gotta admit, this place is awesome." Stevie replied before standing up and waving to a couple of girls walking towards them. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled to them. "Hey girls, we're up here!"

"I'll hand it to ya, I've had a lot of fun," Danny admitted.

The two girls approached the half pipe. One was blond and the other was what Danny assumed to be Indian. He immediately noticed they were both really pretty. The blond girl called to them, "How we do get up there?"

"You gotta run up the side," Stevie explained to her. He whispered to Danny. "I call the blond one. Her name's Gwen. I met her this afternoon. The other one must be her friend, Mindy."

"There's no way I'm running up this thing!" Mindy yelled to them.

"It's not that hard," Danny assured her.

Gwen softly so that only Mindy could hear her. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure it's not that hard! I'll go first." She hopped on the bottom of the half pipe and looked up at Stevie and Danny. "So, I just run up the side?"

Stevie nodded. "Yep!"

"Ok, here goes nothing..." Gwen hesitated for a second, backed up, and then ran forward. She propelled herself to the top, and Stevie helped her up with his hand as she grasped the edge of the landing.

Mindy stared at the three of them. "There's gotta be an easier way up there. How do people get up there with skateboards?!"

"You'll be fine, just give it a shot!" Danny replied.

She glared at Gwen for making her come to this stupid skatepark, but reluctantly climbed onto the floor of the half pipe. "Now what?"

"Just take a few steps back and get a running start," Stevie instructed.

Mindy's knees started to shake with nervousness. "I don't think I can do this, guys. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Gwen tried to calm her down. "Mindy, you can do it! I got up here no problem."

"Yeah, but you're perfect at everything!"

"Not true! C'mon."

Mindy gulped and stared at the half pipe in front of her. She closed her eyes, backed up, and tried to run up the side as she had seen Gwen do. The first couple steps were ok, but then she banged her knee into the wall of the pipe, lost her footing, and tumbled down to the bottom, smacking her head on the spot she had started. Instantly, pain began searing through her temple, and she tasted blood in her mouth. "OUCH!"

"Oh my god," Danny exclaimed and ran down to see if she was ok. He touched her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright, weirdo?" She replied, bitterly. "I taste blood!"

"Can you sit up?" He tried to help her, and he grudgingly allowed him.

"Mindy!" Gwen was at her side. "I'm so sorry!"

Mindy rubbed her forehead. "Ouch..." she repeated.

"I think you bit your mouth when you fell," Danny told her. "That's probably why your lip is bleeding so much."

Gwen's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. "Oh gosh it's my mom. I'm sorry Mindy, but I gotta answer her or she'll think we were kidnapped by pirates or something."

"There aren't any pirates in Long Island," Danny said.

"Hello?" Gwen held her phone to her ear. "Yes, mom, we're ok..." She stood up and walked a few feet away to talk to her mother.

"Do you think she'll be ok, doc?" Stevie asked Danny.

"Doc?" Mindy asked.

Stevie pat Danny on the shoulder. "Yeah, pre-med this one!"

"I'm going to college to be a doctor," Danny explained.

"I think I'm dying," Mindy complained. "My head feels like someone threw me into the path of a coming train.

"That would have actually killed you," Danny informed her.

"Duh, that's why it feels like I'm dying!"

"Ok." Danny lifted his shirt up over his head and handed it to her. "Hey, put this over the wound. You might need stitches."

Mindy held up her hands. "Ok man, you can keep your clothes on. I don't wanna put your dirty shirt on my mouth."

Danny shook the shirt in his head. "Just do it! It'll help."

"He knows what he's talking about," Stevie confirmed.

Mindy sighed and reluctantly took the shirt from the boy and pressed it against the cut on her lip. "...thanks," she muttered.

"No problem." He gave her a half smile and held out his hand. "I'm Danny."

She hesitated, but reached out with her hand that wasn't holding his shirt. "Mindy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment and/or tweet me Castellahiri and tell me what you thought! I'm considering making a full-length fanfic based on this one shot, so let me know if you'd be into that!

xx AJ


End file.
